


Hetalia One-Shot book

by plerbert (geritapancake)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geritapancake/pseuds/plerbert
Summary: GerIta and Axis trio one-shots atm(most will be with human names)





	1. The Old Hospital Fic

**Author's Note:**

> these suck??? I will probably delete these and redo them? [april, 26. 2018]

Ludwig hovered his shaking hand over the door handle. Whether or not he wanted to open it was something he didn’t dare spare the time to contemplate. He took in a shaky breath and slowly pushed the handle down and the door open. His breath hitched and he covered his mouth, choking back a sob. He closed the door behind him and let go of the handle. His knees almost gave out, but he caught himself. He pushed himself towards the small chair, sitting down slowly. He gained a little of his composure and wiped his eyes clean of tears.  
“C-ciao Luddy.” Feliciano sputtered out, smiling softly. Ludwig felt his heart swell a little in that instance.  
“Feli.” That was all he could manage to say, he was utterly at a loss for words. Feliciano looked far worse than he thought. He looked completely drained. He lightly clasped Feliciano’s hand, bringing it up to his face and pressing a chaste kiss onto his palm.  
“Are you feeling well?” Feliciano asked. A small laugh escaped Ludwig’s lips.  
“Yes,” He said unable to contain a grin. “Are _you_ feeling well?” He retorted.  
“Yeah, now that you’re here,” Feli said slyly.


	2. Sightseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two cuties take a walk around Venice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "-" means the point of view changes  
> (first is Ludwig, the Feli, then Ludwig)

Ludwig and Feliciano always took walks together. They loved to sightsee, and they could just walk and talk for hours. Today they decided to take a stroll around Venice, Italy. After all it was such a beautiful place. They strolled around the streets, hand in hand, Feliciano humming some tune he got stuck in his head. Occasionally Ludwig would hear him softly sing something about drawing circles. Feli was a hit in Venice, he was really a hit wherever he went. He sputtered out "ciaos" and waved at the pretty ladies who passed by. Ludwig couldn't help but admire him. The sun hit his face and framed his features perfectly. Feli sped ahead to smell some flowers at a small flower shop. Ludwig caught up, and ended up buying him a small bouquet of flowers. They carried on away from the flower shop.  
-  
Feli’s hand was clasped tightly in Ludwig’s hand, and he swung both of their arms. His free hand held the bouquet of flowers Ludwig got him. He hummed quietly to the tune of a song he could never quite get out of his head. They soon spotted a dog, and Feli watched as Ludwig’s eyes lit up. He stifled a laugh, he always thought it was cute when Ludwig got excited about dogs. Feli let go of Ludwig’s hand, and let him walk ahead. He could see him trying not to run, and show how excited he was about the small animal. Ludwig asked if they could both pet the dog, and the owner instantly agreed. They knelt down, and pet the dog. Feli watched Ludwig try to contain his smile. He loved seeing him like that.  
-  
"Luddy!" Feli shouted excitedly, as if he just formulated a master plan. He pointed forward at a gondola. "Let's go for a gondola ride!" He nearly squealed. A few people glanced at them, but they didn't really care. Ludwig just chuckled lightly as Feli dragged him along.  
They sat side by side in the gondola, hands still intertwined. The ride consisted of more frantic pointing, and loud "ciaos" if Feli saw anyone passing. Ludwig gazed at the side of Feli's face. Suddenly Feli turned and their eyes met. Neither of them budged, they just studied each other's eyes.  
"Ti amo." Feliciano whispered. Blush spread across Ludwig's face.  
"Ich liebe dich auch." Ludwig whispered back.


	3. compromise | axis trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short axis trio headcanon :)

It was a known fact that Kiku Honda was not the biggest fan of physical contact. In fact, he almost despised it. Even so, after knowing Feliciano for almost his whole life, he decided that when it came to Feli and Ludwig, physical contact wasn’t so bad. He had really warmed up to the two, and as they all sat piled up on the couch Kiku let out a content sigh. Even with their legs haphazardly tangled together in a somehow comfortable manner, Kiku was content. Kiku wasn’t exactly sure when he caved and became more or less okay, if not happy, with Feliciano and Ludwig’s affection. If he thought back in the years, it probably happened around the time Feliciano stayed up crying to the two. The night Ludwig and Kiku stayed up until the sun broke through the sky, listening to Feliciano sob. The night Feliciano told Ludwig and Kiku about how scared he was. He was so scared that they would just up and leave him, just like everyone else had before. Even  _Feliciano_ knew how irrational this thought was, but he couldn’t help but worry. That night Kiku decided he could compromise, for Kiku knew that Feliciano desperately needed those two to hold him close and pull him back to the ground. Feliciano had been through so much loss and so much pain, he needed those them to be right by his side. For even the greatest of powers needed friends by their side, to center them and keep them from floating too high. So that night they made a promise to never leave each other, to always be there for each other. And Kiku knew that he would never break that promise, at least if he could help it. So when he felt Feliciano lightly snuggle up into his side, he embraced it. All because he knew that in this great of a friendship, any compromise was worth it and all three of them knew it.

 


End file.
